1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a turbine engine and, more particularly, to a lug for preventing rotation of a stator vane arrangement relative to a turbine engine case.
2. Background Information
A stator vane arrangement for a typical turbine engine includes a plurality of stator vane airfoils circumferentially arranged around an axial centerline. The airfoils may extend radially between a radial inner platform and a radial outer platform. The outer platform may include a plurality of hooks that are mated with corresponding annular grooves in a turbine engine case. These hooks prevent the stator vane arrangement from moving radially and/or axially relative to the turbine engine case. A plurality of anti-rotation locks are provided to prevent the stator vane arrangement from rotating relative to the turbine engine case.
Various types of anti-rotation locks are known in the art. One such anti-rotation lock includes a rectangular lug that is connected to the turbine engine case with a plurality of fasteners. The rectangular lug is mated with a corresponding slot in the outer platform and, thereby, prevents the stator vane arrangement from rotating relative to the turbine engine case.
There is a need in the art for an improved anti-rotation lock.